


Werewolf

by F00PY



Series: Analogical Hogwarts [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Care of Magical Creatures Class, Established Frienships, Established Relationship, Except for Patton who is in 5th year, Gen, Genius! Logan, Harry potter verse, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff! Patton, Janus is Virgil's foster brother, Logan has to think very quickly, M/M, Nifflers, Panic, Ravenclaw! Logan, Ravenclaw! Virgil, Sherlock-Like! Logan, Slytherin! Janus, They're all 14, They're in 4th year, Werewolf on School Grounds, and 15, barely edited, werewolf attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00PY/pseuds/F00PY
Summary: “Is the moon out?”Virgil glanced up at the sky and was rewarded for his efforts by large trees blocking his view.“I dunno. It’s daytime.”
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Analogical Hogwarts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954183
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Werewolf

Of his teachers, Virgil didn't think Hagrid wasn’t that bad. Logan hated his teaching methods with a raging passion- and Janus agreed with him wholeheartedly. Patton was the only one who liked Professor Hagrid as well and Patton refused to see the bad in anyone.

But despite his many misgivings (lecturing too much, getting off-topic, only telling students information that fit his point of view, changing lessons halfway through due to insecurity) the one thing Virgil really enjoyed about him was his passion for his subject. Virgil could tell he really loved magical creatures and it was always more interesting to see someone enjoy themselves instead of watching Professor Snape work away at a blackboard.

Plus, the class was outside. It was a nice change of scenery and the woods offered a pleasant atmosphere. (Frankly, Virgil had thought he would be afraid of the woods but after his first-class, he had fallen in love with them.)

But today…

Today they were doing group work and somehow, Virgil had ended up alone. Despite the fact that all of his friends were in this class, including Patton, who despite being a 5th year, would spend the time he didn’t have a class learning hanging out with whatever Care of Magical Creatures class was happening at the moment, Virgil had still somehow ended up alone. Patton was off talking with some 4th year Hufflepuffs, Janus was hanging out with Patton (despite being in a different group) and Logan was… 

Actually, where the hell was his boyfriend?

Virgil’s heart picked up on its own and Virgil had to take a moment and remind himself that Logan not instantly being in his sight did not mean his genius was in any danger. 

It was stupid to think that.

Virgil paused.

That didn’t mean he shouldn’t check though.

Within seconds of glancing around Virgil spotted him and released a breath. Then he rolled his eyes at himself and the stupid Ravenclaw.

By this point, Virgil didn’t know why he thought he would find Logan with his group. Logan had a reputation for listening to the teacher until he got bored and then going off to do his own thing, whether that be practicing spells or muttering some complex math equation under his breath. 

At the moment, however, the Ravenclaw was crouched beside the roots of a big tree, wand out and tip illuminated as he stared down at whatever was interesting to him.

Just looking at him had a smile blooming on Virgil's face. Logan’s usually neat hair was ruffled slightly due to the wind and his glasses had fallen down his nose, clinging to his face but the end of his nose.

Virgil’s smile grew into a grin as he imagined the way his boyfriend's face would heat up if Virgil pushed those glasses up himself.

“Virgil?”

Virgil jumped and turned back to his group members with what he hoped was a smile but was pretty sure was a grimace.

“Do you want a turn with the niffler?”

Before Virgil was thinking, he was nodding. Slowly, Virgil reached out for the animal- which looked a bit like a black blob with a duckbill- and scooped it up into his hands. It sniffed along his neck before chirping excitedly and running up his neck.

The niffler stuck his snout underneath his robes line- making Virgil shiver- and pulled out a silver chain. It tugged on his necklace and Virgil gently dislodged it from the niffler’s mouth.

Had it been any other piece of jewelry, Virgil might’ve let the niffler keep it. It just so happened that that particular necklace had been given to him by Logan for his birthday last year and Virgil had grown rather attached to it.

The niffler squeaked and Virgil passed it onto whoever was next in their group. He hunched over the worksheet he was supposed to be doing and looked at the first question.

_Describe the looks of a niffler._

Virgil’s quill had just hit the paper when he heard Logan call out, “Professor Hagrid!” He looked up instantly, much more interested in whatever was going on with his boyfriend than a stupid worksheet Hagrid probably wasn’t even going to grade. Half of the other students were turning as well, making Logan into their welcome distraction from the work they were supposed to be doing.

“Yeah, Berry?”

Logan pointed to the tree he had been studying. “There’s been a person sleeping in the forest.”

Virgil blinked.

That comment had the rest of the students turning and glancing over as well. Logan’s gaze remained firm, despite the overload of attention and he waved for Hagrid to follow him.

Virgil hopped out of his seat and slunk over as well.

“Look.” Logan pointed to several things on the ground. “The dirt has molded to the person’s shape. There are some hair fibers over here-” Logan reached over with his wand and jabbed the area he was talking about- “and they were apparently using a fuzzy blanket because you can see remnants of that here.” He shifted his wand and sure enough, purple fuzz coated the end of a branch.

“That can’t be right!” Hagrid shifted on his massive feet and one hand came up to stroke his long beard. “I would know if someone were sleepin’ ‘ere! I come up ‘ere all the time!”

“They probably sleep in all different areas of the forest to avoid you,” Logan said. “But they definitely slept here recently…” His eyes took on the glazed narrowed look Virgil was so used to. “...for about two weeks.”

The entire class shifted over to Hagrid, wondering what the Professor would do. After four years of living around Logan, all of them had learned not to question him when he made outrageous claims; nervous whispers erupted over the group and friends glanced at one another.

“Sleeping here?”

“How’d they get in?”

“Who do you think it is?”

“Are we in danger?”

Suddenly, Logan froze. Virgil watched as he leaned over the tree and took a long deep breath in. His eyes fell shut and less than a second later, Virgil watched his body tumble forward in the way that only ever happened when Logan was thinking too quickly for his body to handle.

Without thinking, Virgil leaped for him and landed at his boyfriend’s side. Logan offered Virgil a strained look.

“Moon.”

“Moon?”

“Is the moon out?”

Virgil glanced up at the sky and was rewarded for his efforts by large trees blocking his view. 

“I dunno. It’s daytime.”

“I can’t remember.” Logan’s eyes fluttered shut again and his forehead crinkled. “I need to read the moon charts more often.”

Virgil snorted softly but said nothing that might distract him.

“Full moon.” Logan’s face whitened. It was barely noticeable but Virgil had spent years studying that perfect face. He knew every nook and cranny of it, every expression, every hint of emotion.

Even the ones Logan barely ever expressed.

Virgil could feel his heart picking up speed. Without thinking, he tied Logan’s and his hands together, using the touch to both center himself and offer a line of support to his boyfriend. 

“It’s 4:32,” Logan muttered. 

In normal circumstances, Virgil might’ve teased him about the strange clock always ticking down the minutes in his head- but normal circumstances didn’t have students watching them with bated breath and sweat traveling down the side of Logan’s face.

Logan’s eyes flew open. “We need to leave now.”

Virgil swallowed against the bitter taste in his mouth and stood up, keeping his and Logan’s hands locked together. Logan didn’t seem interested in dropping Virgil’s hand either; his grip turned painful as he turned to Hagrid and urgently said:

“We have to go.”

“We’re in the middle of class,” Hagrid humphed. “I can’t just end it.”

Logan’s hand turned white around his wand. “The man staying here is a werewolf. The moon came out at 3:34 pm and it's full. Now, the fact that he’s not here now suggests that he purposely moved as far away from the school as possible. However, the wolf will have scented us the moment he turned and is running here right now.”

Everything around them froze. The whispering of the students stilled, the hand brushing Hagrid’s beard suspended in mid-stroke. Even the chittering of the nifflers seemed to fall silent at Logan’s declaration and Virgil was suddenly grateful for the strength of Logan’s grip.

The first thing that moved was Virgil’s breath. It came in sharp painful gasps that rocked his whole body and nearly knocked him off his feet. His heart was quick to mimic it, thumping so loudly it threatened to break his ribcage.

The hand gripping his own let go and Virgil mourned the loss- until the same arm came around him and hugged his opposite hip so Virgil was tight against Logan’s body. 

A student let out a scream. It was the scream that broke everyone else’s stupor and suddenly kids were moving, tripping over one another to get to friends and struggling to pull wands out of their pockets.

“Enough!” Hagrid bellowed. 

The word boomed through the forest and everyone fell still, waiting for instructions. Hagrid’s hands shook, but he stuck them into his pockets and faced the crowd head-on.

“Right. Everyone, grab a niffler. Yer can leave yer worksheets- wasn’t going to grade them anyway- get yer wands out and stick together. Alright?”

Students flew to do what he had said, much less frantic this time and in a more pointed direction. Hagrid glanced over at Logan.

“I hope yer wrong.”

“I’m not.”

Virgil felt like he was going to be sick. Stumbling over towards his bag, Logan in tow, Virgil scooped it up and quietly reminded himself how to breathe.

“Books,” Virgil whispered.

Logan’s eyes flickered over him and he tugged Virgil closer. “They’re in my pocket. There’s a spell to make space bigger- it doesn’t matter right now,” Logan said hastily. “Point is, I’m ready to go.”

“Janus. Patton”

“Patton’s attempting to keep the younger Hufflepuffs calm,” Logan answered. He grimaced. “A valiant attempt, though I believe it's a bit of a worthless one.”

“You would.”

The quip surprised a tight smile onto Logan’s face, but it wasn’t the real one Virgil had been hoping for. 

“Janus is trying to convince Patton to leave the Hufflepuffs behind.” Logan rolled his eyes but Virgil could see the amount of effort he put in to make that movement seem natural. “He’s fighting an uphill battle.”

Virgil nodded but when he attempted to agree no sound came out of his mouth.

“Alright!” Hagrid's voice boomed across the plains and had every student turning towards him. “Follow me! Be orderly and don’t go makin’ trouble! Okay?”

Nobody responded verbally, but they followed his instructions to the letter. The entire time they fast-walked, Logan turned his head, smelling the air and turning his ear up to listen to the area around him.

Virgil concentrated on keeping one foot in front of the other.

“Shit,” Logan muttered.

“L?”

“Everyone, do Wingardium Leviosa on your shoes! Someone help Hagrid!”

Instantly, the woods filled with shouts until 30 something students, Virgil and Logan included, rose into the air. To his left, Virgil could hear Hagrid trying to keep the peace, but it was all in vain when someone screamed “werewolf!”

Sure enough, snarling underneath them was the most terrifying creature Virgil had ever seen. 

Unlike a normal wolf, this was longer, more stretched. The person’s hands have been contorted into long dark grey claws, the barest essence of having fingers remaining. Its arms bent at the elbow as it leaped for the sky and its legs bent where a human would have knees. The body was more skeletal than anything and was covered by a thin shine of gray fuzz. But what was possibly the most horrid, the part that had Virgil whimpering, was the glowing green human-like eyes.

Screams spread across the sky like wildfire. Even the nifflers seemed to realize how dire the situation was, chittering loudly and crawling up and down people’s bodies like maniacs.

Hagrid's voice broke and shattered the screams in one long shout; “ENOUGH!”

He didn’t seem to know what to say after that. All that came out was a stuttering mess of words that did nothing to quell the fear that only rose with each jump and snarl the werewolf made.

“We’re going to die,” a random Gryffindor whispered.

Logan had his eyes shut. His body was still and stiff and Virgil was sure his mind was racing for a way out of this. When Logan’s eyes opened, his face was white and his hands trembled.

“I need to get over to Hagrid,” Logan muttered.

“Help?” Virgil asked desperately. His tongue felt large and heavy in his mouth but he knew Logan would get his meaning. Not that he needed help but rather a quiet offering.

And sure enough, when Logan turned to Virgil there was no confusion on his face. He slowly shook his head, lips pursing.

“Not at the moment, but I might need you later.”

Virgil nodded silently.

There was a scream to his left. It wasn’t really surprising- that had been happening at random moments since they started hanging there- but the way Janus’s voice boomed out after had both Virgil and Logan whipping around.

“Oh yes, of course, the smartest thing to do right now is freak out and not _hold your fucking wand still._ ”

There was quiet sobbing.

“We’re only alive right now because of Logan,” Janus snarled. “Keep your shit together and it might stay that way.”

Surprisingly, that didn’t seem to calm the Hufflepuff down. They curled their arms around themselves- dropping their wand and effectively ending the Wingardium Leviosa spell that kept them out of the wolf’s grasp.

Janus blinked. “Shit-”

The person screamed as they fell and Virgil's breath caught in his chest. Before anyone could react, Patton was moving, wand ripping away from his own feet and pointing at the falling body.

“ _Wingardium Leviosa!_ ”

Of course, the problem was that in order to save the falling Hufflepuff, Patton had to end the spell on his own shoes. While the other Hufflepuff skyrocketed into the air, Patton fell, landing less than six feet away from the snarling werewolf.

Virgil screamed. 

He couldn’t watch- 

He couldn’t- 

But his eyes stayed fixated on the scene in front of him.

The werewolf let out a gleeful snarl. Drool dripped from the creature's mouth as it turned from leaping at the floating students and began to stalk closer to Patton. 

Patton whimpered, but his wand remained up and pointed at the Hufflepuff to keep them out of danger. The wolf finished with stalking up slowly, pounced forward at Patton’s splayed out body and every single student in the group let out a gasp.

“ _Flipendo!_ ”

The knockback jinx hit Patton and threw him out of the werewolf line of fire. Virgil turned towards the source, just in time to see Janus hit the ground and fire a second spell at Patton.

“ _Wingardium Leviosa!_ ”

Patton rose into the air, out of the werewolf’s reach- but it didn’t matter. The wolf had found a new target.

“Janus Drake you let me down right now!” Patton yelled. “Get yourself in the air!”

Janus completely ignored him.

Virgil couldn’t stop shaking. That was his friend- his foster brother- and he was just hanging there in the air doing _absolutely nothing-_

“Janus!” Patton screamed.

The werewolf pounded forward, claws out, and Virgil closed his eyes at the sight of teeth sinking into Janus’s left cheek. Janus let out a scream and there was a thump, probably the Slytherin hitting the floor, but Patton remained in the air the whole time.

“Virgil,” Logan said urgently. “Get on my back and then lift Janus into the air.”

Virgil couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. All he could hear was Janus’s yells, Janus’s scream, Janus’s shouts… and in between them, Patton, sobbing Janus’s name.

“Virgil!” Logan forced the Ravenclaw to look at him. “I need your help.”

That snapped him out of it. Virgil turned wide eyes over to Logan- Logan’s who had tears running down his face but no other outward sign of emotion, Logan, who had remained level-headed and ready throughout this whole thing.

“Get on my back and use the Floating Charm on Janus,” Logan said. Despite the tears, his tone remained steady and true. It was enough to have Virgil nodding without questions and he felt something meld together within him.

Janus would be okay.

They would ensure it.

Virgil attached both arms around Logan’s neck and dropped the Wingardium Leviosa spell on himself. In one motion, he attached his legs around Logan’s hipline and pointed his wand down at Janus.

“ _Wingardium Leviosa!_ ”

Janus wasn’t unconscious, but the amount of blood that poured off him made Virgil gag. Somehow, throughout the entire attack, the Slytherin hadn’t dropped the spell from Patton and Virgil briefly glanced over at the screaming Hufflepuff.

Patton repeatedly sobbed Janus’s name, face bright red. The only sign of coherent thought in his Hufflepuff friend was the wand, still pointed towards the Hufflepuff who had panicked and started this whole thing.

“Someone, get a friend’s back and Accio broomsticks!” Logan shouted. “There are several located in the broom closet beside the Quidditch Court!”

Now that Virgil was on him he could feel the trembling of his boyfriend’s body. It was light enough to keep others from noticing and Virgil was sure Logan was working to keep it out of his tone or posture, but it was there.

Virgil turned to see a Gryffindor leap on someone’s back- and then looked back to Janus. His stomach curdled at the look of him; scratched marred the entire left side of his body- the side without the wand- and several chunks of flesh had been ripped out, probably swallowed down by the wolf.

“Janus,” Virgil whispered.

The Slytherin managed a glance in his direction. He gave the smallest of smiles and his eyes shuttered shut again. The only sign of him still being awake was Patton, floating above the wolf’s jaws with the rest of them.

Then-

Broomsticks.

Other students let out cries of joy and relief, but Virgil remained tight. He focused on keeping Janus up, even as Logan slid Virgil off his back and onto a broomstick, even as the other students had all begun to soar away. He held him up until Logan had located a broomstick of his own and placed Janus gently upon it.

Even then, he waited until Patton too had a broomstick of his own and no longer had to depend on Janus to stay out of the wolf’s grasp. 

And then they were off, soaring for the hospital wing window as fast as the brooms could carry them.


End file.
